The present invention relates generally to methods for the destruction of chemical weapons. In particular, the present invention relates to novel methods for treating hydrolysates of chemical agents utilized to construct chemical weapons.
Destruction of chemical weapons is a paramount international concern that has initiated the passage of international treaties, such as the United Nations' Chemical Weapons Convention Treaty, outlawing chemical weapon development, production, and stockpiling. More importantly, these international treaties require signatory countries to effectuate a scheduled destruction of chemical weapon and chemical agent stockpiles.
Destruction of chemical agents is conventionally achieved by means of incineration. Although incineration represents a technically feasible approach to the destruction of chemical agents, it is not acceptable to the many State and local governments and communities neighboring the stockpile sites. The major concerns of these entities include the perceived health hazards associated with air emissions from incinerators.
In view of the perceived hazards resulting from incineration, alternative methods have been developed to destroy chemical agents used in chemical weapons. One promising alternative method destroys or neutralizes chemical agents by hydrolyzing the chemical agents. Several significant problems exist, however, in hydrolyzing chemical agents. One problem is the caustic, odiferous, and toxic nature of the resulting hydrolysate. Additionally, hydrolysates contain precursors of the chemical agent, which presents additional problems in relation to regulatory compliance. Chemical weapons treaties specify that in order to realize complete destruction of a chemical agent, any precursors capable of reacting to reform the chemical agent must additionally be destroyed.
In view of these problems, it would be desirable to provide methods for the treatment of chemical agent hydrolysates that reduce the toxicity of the hydrolysate while rendering chemical precursors inoperable to react in reforming the hydrolyzed chemical agent.